1. Field
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a vehicle light fitting unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as a vehicle light fitting unit, there is known a technique in which light enters from a side of a light guiding body and the light is emitted from a front face of the light guiding body (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-21001, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-186786).
As described in FIG. 6A and FIG. 6B, such vehicle light fitting unit 100 includes a light guiding body 101 including a plurality of reflecting dots D on a back face (rear face), a plurality of light sources 102, etc. such as an LED, etc. aligned along a side face (bottom face) of the light guiding body 101, and a light entering lens 103 for a light from the plurality of light sources 102, etc. to enter the light guiding body 101 efficiently. The light from the plurality of light sources 102, etc. which enters the light guiding body 101 through the light entering lens 103 is reflected by the reflecting dots on the rear face of the light guiding body 101 and exits from the front face of the light guiding body 101. As a result, light is emitted from the front face of the light guiding body 101.
However, with the above vehicle light fitting unit 100, the light is reflected by the reflecting dots D provided on the rear face of the light guiding body 101 to the front face of the light guiding body 101, and when the light guiding body 101 is viewed from the front, areas near the reflecting dots D are brighter than the other areas. In other words, unevenness of the brightness occurs between the areas near the reflecting dots D and the other areas, and light is not emitted evenly as a plane from the front face of the light guiding body 101.